The other side of Kouji
by Squishicus
Summary: Takuya dreams about Kouji being an evil mastermind, but Evil Kouji still loves him, even through his dreams! I'm donating this to Kaylie :D You rock.


This story is about Kouji being the bad guy...like Ken from Digimon Adventures 2. :D  
  
Kouji's made up name: ..............Koukou. XD then it shall be Kouji again sooner or later.  
  
Takuya's name is still Takuya. XD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not ((sadly enough cuz if I did I'd make every episode Kouji and Takuya fluffy! :D)) own Digimon, season 1, 2, 3, or ((sadly ;-; ))4  
  
()()()()()()()()()())()  
  
"Master?"  
  
The evil guy sitting in his evil little devil like chair was watching the screen in front of him. A young boy, about 14 or 15 was walking around, looking hurt, alone, and certainly lost.  
  
"Master Koukou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have sent the Digimon after the boy. He will be with us shortly." Replied a voice non other than Junpei's. Junpei smirked as his 'master' smiled and watched the screen.  
  
"Excellent.  
  
()()()()()()()()()())()  
  
"Junpei!! Izumi!! Tomoki!! Where are you??" yelled out Takuya Kanbara, the child of flames.  
  
"JUNPEI!! IZUMI!! TOMOKI!!" Takuya cried out once again. He was lonely, lost, confused, and mostly angry at himself for loosing them. He had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen. Or good, but he couldn't tell. Tears fell down his face. Neemon and Bokumon had burned in the flames of despair, as did the book. He was lost, he didn't want to tell himself that, but he was lost.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara, child of fire, show yourself!"  
  
Takuya tensed up. He turned around from the tree he was standing behind.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It is a Digimon. I have been sent to get you, Takuya. My name means nothing as of now."  
  
He stepped out, tears easily shown on his face, realized it was none other than Tomoki.  
  
"TOMOKI!" Takuya ran over and hugged the little guy. Tomoki smiled a fake smile and looked up to Takuya.  
  
"Did I get ya?"  
  
"Did you ever! Where is everyone?"  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you there!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
And Takuya fallowed Tomoki to a castle. The castle looked very technological, as it was made of iron steel and silver molded into shaped of the digi destined. Takuya smiled a little, feeling a little more reassured and followed the small boy inside, where they walked down a dark hallway.  
  
"Tomoki? Can you see through this?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tomoki? This isn't funny if it's a joke..."  
  
"Takuya. Over here, Takuya. Over here..."  
  
Takuya closed his eyes and opened them again as a glossy shade of hazel and followed the voice, curious and in a slight trance of the deep, beautiful voice he kept hearing. As he walked on, the voice got stronger and a little bit louder until he found the source. It was a very dark room, about twelve screens on the walls, each with a video of Takuya, at different times, fighting bravely, being human, and being digimon. Takuya stared at all the videos.  
  
"What.......what is this??"  
  
"Takuya, you've come at last. I was worried Tomoki wouldn't get you to come out of there."  
  
As he said that, Tomoki quietly came into sight, a black necklace around his neck. His eyes were dull and his clothes were a deep blue and black. Takuya looked at Tomoki and then back at the person.  
  
"K-kouji?"  
  
"Yes.. its me. So, Takuya, what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!! What did you do to all my friends??"  
  
"They're all here. But you're the guest of honor."  
  
"Stop toying with me Kouji!"  
  
"Why? So you'll just run away from me again?"  
  
"You..........still remember......? Kouji, I thought you died when you fell off that cliff!"  
  
FLASHBACK TIME .  
  
It was dark, the tree's seemed to loom over everyone and then Neemon and Bokumon suddenly vanished. We all looked for them, but nothing, not even Bokumon's weird voice or Neemon's squeaky hello. As we walked around, we all started to disappear, one after another, until it was just Kouji and I. Kouji grabbed my hand, determined not to loose me and as we both grew sleepy he told me something.  
  
"Wo Ai Ni."  
  
It looked like he was drunk, but if he was so was I. We walked closer to eachother until we were close enough to touch eachother at the shoes. I was about to tell him how I felt about him, my love for him everlasting and wanting to hold him as he looked at me with his deep blue glossy eyes.  
  
"Kouji I-"  
  
And something grabbed Kouji; out of the darkness two evil eyes just took him away from me. As I followed, determined not to loose my koi, we came upon a cliff, where Kouji was dropped. His life was quickly fading beneath my fingers. As he started to fall, I grabbed his hand, screaming out his name.  
  
"KOUJI!! KOUJI!! NO DON'T LEAVE ME KOUJI!!"  
  
My tears fell onto his face. Our hands were being held at the tip and Kouji just smiled and let go. My eyes widened as I jumped after him, but Junpei and Tomoki grabbed me. I lost him. I lost Kouji. Or so I thought.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
"Kouji!"  
  
Takuya walked up to him and grabbed him wrist and slapped his face.  
  
"Jerk.... you made me wait this whole time?"  
  
TAKUYA'S POV  
  
And with that he grabbed my face and brought it to his, wrapping his arms around my waist comfortably and started to let me have what I didn't get at least 2 years ago. I thought he was gone, but he was alive, and watching me. Watching my every move, my every step, hand gestures, when I was happy and when I was sad. He did really care for me. Then the thought of my friends came into mind.  
  
I broke away from the kiss and backed off some. He looked a little surprised through what I could see but walked back over.  
  
"No, stop. I don't make out with evil people."  
  
I smirked and suddenly I felt weak and my whole body hurt.  
  
"Well, don't think of me as evil, think of me as vengeful."  
  
And he kneeled over and prepared to kiss me again and I just had to stop him, no matter how much I didn't want to.  
  
"Kouji..........what have you done to everyone.......? Tomoki and Junpei....? Izumi?"  
  
"They all went against you and I being together so they were forced."  
  
"You aren't Kouji! The Kouji I knew wouldn't have done any of this!"  
  
"The Kouji you knew is gone. His heart was torn and broken and he let a new kind of power flow through him. I am still Kouji."  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"Face it, you'll have to someday."  
  
"No, Kouji! Where are you!"  
  
"Takuya! Takuya...!"  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
Kouji was calling me. The deep, passionate voice I admired so, and I could see his yellow shirt too. Which ment....  
  
This was all a dream.  
  
Crud.  
  
And my eyes opened. I was in the real world, in the nurse's office, with a terrible headache and Kouji at my side. I think I hit my head against a wall...or a really big pole. I can't remember.  
  
"You kept saying my name in your sleep. Is everything ok?"  
  
"I just had the most interesting dream, but other than that, I'm fine. Say Kouji, is the nurse around? Kouji?"  
  
He was just staring down at me.  
  
"Takuya I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Kouji... I love you-"  
  
Except I didn't get to finish my sentence because he was leaning over me and kissing me, very quietly, very passionately. His tongue explored my mouth as I moaned in pleasure. I smiled as soon as he got up. He was licking his lips and smiling warmly and contently at me.  
  
That's my Kouji.  
  
A/N: :D YAAAAY! That took a long time to write XD I hope it's worth it! R&R No flames please!! And...umm.... I might even make a sequel too. Well, jaa!  
  
Yaoi Hunter 


End file.
